In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use one or more backup systems to back up important data.
Due to increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, an organization may create backups for a variety of computing resources, using a variety of methods, and according to a variety of different schedules. Accordingly, an administrator may face a proliferation of backups to monitor and manage. In an attempt to facilitate the monitoring of backups, traditional backup administration systems may allow an administrator to view a list of individual backups that have recently run and information that indicates a status (e.g., successful or unsuccessful) for each individual backup in the list.
Unfortunately, monitoring backups using traditional backup administration systems may cost a significant amount of time and effort on the part of an administrator because a backup environment may include many computing resources that are continually backed up, and each of these computing resources may have multiple backups. To make sure that each computing resource within the backup environment is being properly backed up, an administrator may need to sift through a significant amount of data. For example, to make sure that a single computing resource within the backup environment is being properly backed up, an administrator may need to (1) sift through backup-status information for every backup of every computing resource within the backup environment, (2) identify all backups of the computing resource, and (3) determine that all backups of the computing resource were successful. Accordingly, the instant disclosure addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for displaying backup-status information for computing resources.